Patch 0.6.6
2015-05-06 - Live Game Servers ''' |hl= | Highlights = # Community Vote Feature #11 # Many Bugfixes | Prev = 0.6.5 | PrevAlt = Changes to Combat report and overview | Next = 0.6.7 | NextAlt = Embassy overview changes }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Community Vote Feature #11 # New players are given a further time-limited quest following completion of the tutorial # New players can enjoy the benefits of daily gifts for a week. The gifts can be collected from the town hall square __NOWYSIWYG__ Community Vote Feature : '''Vote for Feature #11 posted on March 24, 2015: Which feature would you like to see in the next version update? Dear community, We'd like to give you - the players - more say in what will be in upcoming versions of Ikariam! In order to do so we will make a user vote once a month giving you the choice between 3 features. The winning feature will be included in the next update. This vote takes place once a month in ALL Ikariam communities, meaning: all votes will be summed up and added to the global vote result. The two features that didn't manage to win the poll will not be discarded though, they get thrown back in our pool of features destined to be voted for and will be part of one of the next votes. It will be one of these 3 options (dependent on how the whole Gameforge communities vote): # Cultural goods treaties - select all #: When using the premium feature to find treaty partners a "select all" should be provided instead of having to select each possible partner one by one # Cancel upgrades #: Upgrades (units and ships) can be cancelled. No refund of spent resources # Friend list - show vacation mode #: If a friend is in vacation mode this should be shown in the friend list __NOWYSIWYG__ ---- Patch notes # A small palm tree is now displayed in the friends list to indicate when friends are in vacation mode __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes # Once the loading process is complete, the screen is now automatically refreshed # If the loading process is interrupted, only the number of trade ships required for the loaded goods will set sail. Mercenary transporters are loaded first. Empty trade ships become available again __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # In certain places the tutorial's helping hand was displayed in the wrong place # When buying units for gold on the same island, the 'Accept offer' screen displayed an incorrect number of trade ships # The occupation of a town or port could not be resolved as long as returning troops were still on the move # Whilst a town was being pillaged, the owner could see the loading process on the town screen, including a button to 'Accelerate loading process'. This button has been removed # Search arguments and sorting are once more saved at the trading post # Fixed an error causing incorrect resolutions to faction wars # When players applied to join an alliance, this information was visible to all alliance members in the player's profile. This information is now only visible to the alliance's home secretary # When opening transport screens from the town (e.g. via trading posts or ports), the 'Back' button was missing # When the purchase of goods was interrupted by pillaging or occupation, the town advisor messages contained incorrect goods amounts # Fixed errors with the 'Back' button in the list of ships in the help pages and the 'Get resources' screen # Fixed a display error at the town hall caused when the back button was pressed whilst the building was being upgraded # Fixed a display error in which naval battles were briefly displayed as battles for towns shortly after their conclusion. Clicking in the empty area of a scrollbar in a dropdown menu led to it being closed __NOWYSIWYG__